Mixed Relations
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: Okay, i'm bad at ratings too but i think this one fits the fic. Anyway #1 i couldn't remember the parents' names so i know they're wrong. Before T.K. was born there was a small incident that has now come back, and it will try and tear their family apart.
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Relations

Mixed Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. Also, this is somewhat of a true story although I've altered it a lot so I could fit all of the characters. For the most part it's made up but it's somewhat true. If you've ever seen the Maury Show you might know what I mean. In the prologue Matt is 6 and Takeru hasn't been born yet. Oh ya, and I kind of forgot the parent's names so they won't be the same. 

Prologue

Ms. Takaishi woke up and found herself in a very bad position. She quickly jumped out of bed and clothed herself staring in shock at her ex-husbands brother. The night before she had run into him at a bar and most likely got drunk but after that is a blur. Not knowing what to do she ran out of the building and took the bus back to her own apartment. 

When she got home she collapsed on her bed and cried. She cried for hours on end until around 3:00pm when her phone began to ring. Quickly the woman composed herself and answered the phone, trying to sound as normal as possible. " Hello?"

" Hello Aieka, it's me Shingo."

At the sound of her ex-husbands name Aieka shuddered as the memories from this morning poured back into her memory. " I must never tell him what happened," she thought to herself. " Hi. How's it going?"

" Matt's been okay, and I'm doing just fine also. I was wondering if you didn't have any other plans that is, if you would…join me for dinner tonight."

Ms. Takaishi smiled to herself. " Of course I will. It would be nice seeing you again." Lately she and Shingo had been getting along a lot better than they had in the past. She was actually hoping that maybe they might get back together again.

" Good. I'll pick you up at around 7pm. See you then." After that he hung up.

" Knowing Shingo," she thought, " we'll be going to some fancy restaurant. I'd better pick out something to wear now then." 

After about an hour of trying things on and then deciding against them she finally had something to wear. It was a long black dress with spaghetti straps. It wasn't skintight but still showed the curves of her body. With the three hours that were remaining she styled her hair and applied her make-up. Finally at 6:45 she was ready to go.

At exactly 7pm on the dot she heard a car horn beeping. She smiled as she left her apartment and met Shingo downstairs. From his attire she was correct in assuming they were headed towards a very fancy place. 

Shingo Ishida was dressed in a black tuxedo and was equipped with a single rose, which he handed to Aieka. As she took the rose her cheeks became bright red. He then took her hand and escorted her to the car. 

When they reached the restaurant Aieka could only stare in amazement. Here she was with her ex-husband and in the most expensive restaurant in the city. Inside the restaurant there were chandeliers everywhere. Soon she forgot all about what happened earlier that day and was enjoying herself.

After they finished their meal they began to talk. " …And lately I think we've really started to communicate and get along again. What I mean to say is, well…" Shingo then got up from his seat and bent down on one knee. 

By now Aieka was smiling and tears of joy were threatening to roll down her cheeks. Everyone around them was staring at the amazing site. " Aieka, I know this time it'll work. I can feel it. Will you marry me?" With that he slipped a gorgeous ring onto her slender finger.

Unable to keep in her emotions the tears came and so did the excitement. With a bright smile on her face she nodded and got down to kiss him. " Yes, yes," she said right before pressing her lips into his. The people around them smiled and cheered for the newly engaged couple, only this time, they both knew the marriage would work. 

The wedding occurred the same month as the engagement.Yomato was thrilled that his parents were going to be together again. 

The wedding itself was beautiful. It was outdoors during the early spring of May. For their second honeymoon they decided to go to England while their son stayed with a friend of his. The first night of their honeymoon they slept together, only this time Aieka felt right about it. 

A few months after they returned it was found that Aieka was four months pregnant. Everyone was happy about the news, even Yomato who was looking forward to being a big brother. Finally on February 14th Takeru Ishida was born. 

By now Aieka had forgotten about the incident with her husband's brother but unluckily for her, he hadn't. 


	2. Chapter 1- 5 years later....

Chapter One

Chapter One

Five Years Later…

It was now only a day away from Takeru's birthday. He would be turning eight years old. " Matt!!! Where are you?" the little boy yelled as he went from room to room. " C'mon this isn't funny." Soon he came to the attic door. Takeru stopped as he placed his hand on the door handle for he was still creped out about it. Finally he flung open the door and screamed his brother's name one more time. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with his older brother, who was now holding his head.

" What?? What do you want?" he asked a bit annoyed. 

Takeru smiled and laughed. " Mom wanted to see you downstairs and told me to get you."

Yamato, or Matt, nodded and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see his mom. " You wanted to see me?" he asked.

His mother turned around and smiled. " Yes dear. I'm sure you remember that your brother's birthday is tomorrow. I expect you to be home," she said with a hint of a warning in her voice.

The 12 year old laughing and smiled. " I always am aren't I? I didn't expect this year to be any different."

Aieka smiled at her son as she turned to face him. " I knew you'd remember. I keep forgetting how responsible you really are. I guess I should start remembering."

Matt laughed to himself as he walked out of the room. Ever since his little brother was born he had taken on a lot of responsibility so he could be a good older brother. They never really fought and argued like most brothers but actually got along. T.K. (Takeru) even looked up to him and for this he was happy because it told him that he was doing a good job as an older brother.

That night T.K. could barely contain his happiness. His birthday was really tomorrow and he couldn't wait. He knew his mom and dad had something special planned but he just couldn't figure out what it was. That night when he went to bed his eyes just wouldn't stay shut. T.K. knew that there was always a chance of his mom or dad slipping in something to surprise him.

At around 10:00pm Matt slowly opened the door to his brother's room as to not wake him but to his surprise he was already awake. " T.K. what are you doing still up?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to his brother.

T.K. looked up at his brother tiredly. " I can't fall asleep," he told him. " I'm too looking forward to tomorrow and what's going to happen."

At this Yamato smiled and stood up pulling the covers over his brother. " Well, if you don't go to sleep, you'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow and then where will we be? We'd have to cancel everything that's planned…"

The little boys eyes opened wide and he immediately closed them again. " I wouldn't want that to happen. Goodnight Matt. I love you."

" I love you too. G'night," his older brother replied before leaving the room. Almost right after he left little Takeru fell asleep. 

The next morning T.K. woke up bright and early. When he did his smile grew wide at the sight around him. Light and dark green balloons were tied to the bedposts and a Happy Birthday banner hanging on the wall in front of him. 

He quickly got dressed into a pair of khaki colored shorts and a green long sleeve shirt under his dark green vest and ran into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. When he was finished he ran downstairs to find both his parents and his brother already up. 

" Happy birthday honey," his mother said sweetly. Takeru smiled happily as he ran up and hugged his mom and dad and then turned to his brother.

Yamato smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. " Happy birthday squirt." Having learned to expect the name his brother gave him Takeru jumped up and hugged his brother as Yomato hugged him back. Finally he released the young boy and set him back down on the kitchen floor. 

After that the day went on as perfectly as everyone had hoped. They went out for breakfast and then went to the town country fair together. At times they had split up, such as going on rides but T.K. was always with Matt and loved every bit of it. They spent most of the afternoon there, smiling and enjoying their time together. 

At around 6:00 the Ishida's were back home again. Matt was with T.K. in the living room playing video games as to keep his brother busy while his parents finished up something in the kitchen. Suddenly they heard their mother calling for them. 

The boys got up and walked into the kitchen but little Takeru stopped at the door to happy to move any further. In front of him were his two parents, his brother, and a huge cake decorated with green frosting along the edges and a message reading: Happy Birthday Takeru in the middle. " I…I don't know what to say! Thank you sooooooooo so so so so much!!" he said happily as he ran up to his family. 

" Well, c'mon squirt, make a wish," Matt said bending down to T.K.'s height. 

T.K. smiled at his brother and then looked at the six candles in the middle of the cake. " I wish…I wish that me, my mom, my dad, and my brother, could be together forever because I love them so much," he thought. Then He opened his eyes and blew out the candles, every one of them. 

As his mother was about to cut the cake there was knocking coming from the front door. " I'll go see who it is," she said walking out of the kitchen. Her husband followed and soon so did Yamato and Takeru. When she opened the door she was surprised to see her brother in law standing outside. She smiled at him and opened the door. " What a pleasant surprise," she said in a kind voice. " What are you doing here?"

The man laughed and smirked. " Well, I wanted to see my son on his birthday," he stated with no tone of emotion.

Aieka's eyes widened with his words and suddenly fainted. Shingo caught her hand stared at his brother evilly. " Get out of our house," he said angrily. " What right do you have coming in here and making such a bull shit comment?"

During this time little Takeru was in shock as was his brother. All he could do was stand there in horror, the words of his uncle playing like an endless video in his mind. Soon he became frightened and began trembling.

Yamato finally snapped out of his days and immediately noticed Takeru's fear and trembling. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his dad looking at him and them up, meaning to take his brother upstairs. " T.K…it's alright. Everything's just fine. Don't worry about Uncle; I'm sure he was only fooling."

T.K. looked up at Matt in uncertainty. " Are you sure?"

Matt smiled calmly and nodded. " Of course I'm sure, and when am I wrong? C'mon, let's go upstairs." He then took his little brother's hand and led him up to his room. " I'm sure you've had a very exhausting day. You should get some rest. I'll be in my room of you need me okay?" 

" Okay," T.K. replied. " And Matt? Just to tell you, I had a great time today, and I'm really glad you're my big brother." Matt looked back at him from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself just before he left.

At first the arguing and yelling wasn't that loud but when Mrs. Ishida woke up it became worse. Soon curses were being thrown around and they could be heard clearly. The little boy became very frightened so he collected up his teddy bear and crept out of his room, down the hall, and into Matt's room.

Hearing T.K. enter the room Matt lifted up the covers and let T.K. lay down. He put his arm around T.K.'s shoulder and hugged him, pulling him closer to him. " Matt, what's going on? Why did uncle call me his son? And why is everyone so mad at each other? Did I do something wrong?" he asked thinking that maybe he was the one who caused this. 

After hearing the last question Matt looked directly into his brother's eyes. " Takeru Ishida why would you think that? You had absolutely nothing to do with what's happening now okay?"

Realizing that his brother was serious he nodded. Soon enough he became very tired and feel asleep along with Matt a few minutes later.

At around 1:00am Takeru woke up very thirsty and craving for a drink. He could still hear the adults screaming but thought that they wouldn't mind if he just got a quick drink. Making sure not to wake Matt, he got up and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. He reached his destination without a problem but as he was carrying the glass back upstairs he was caught.

Suddenly his uncle ran up to him and grasped his arm. Takeru winced from the tightness of his hold but didn't say anything. " He IS my son and I'm taking him back home where he belongs!!"

Aieka had tears running down her face but now stood up in an angry rage. " Let go of my son right now!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Upstairs Matt was woken by his mothers screaming. When he realized T.K. wasn't there he knew he was downstairs. Matt quickly got up and ran downstairs only to be shocked at the scene before him. His mother both crying and furious, his dad just furious, his brother crying and trying to get loose, and his uncle holding onto Takeru with a deathly grasp and not letting go. 

Finally Shingo's brother released Takeru. As soon as he did the little boy ran to his brother crying and held onto him for dear life. Matt held him tightly and stared at both his parents and his uncle. Suddenly, his uncle threw four passes at them. " Just wait, I'm going to prove it, and best of all, it'll be public. I'll see you tomorrow, on the Maury Show." With that being said, he left.

As soon as he left Mrs. Ishida broke down in tears. Her husband held her close trying to comfort her. He looked up at his eldest son. "Go on, you and your brother go on upstairs. We have a stressful day ahead of us, so try to get some rest."

Matt carefully lifted T.K. up and carried him up to his own room, knowing that T.K. wouldn't want to be alone tonight. T.K.'s crying continued until finally he had cried himself to sleep. As Matt was about to fall asleep he hugged his little brother and kissed his forehead. " I love you."

Downstairs Mrs. Ishida had finally regained her composure. "That bastard. Ya, you'll see me all right, one last time before I sure your sorry ass. Then we'll see who's made a fool on public tv."


	3. Chapter 2- The Maury Show

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Maury Show

The next morning Yamato was woken up from his brother's tossing and turning. It was obvious that the young boy was having a nightmare. He gently shook him and said his name. " T.K. wake up! It's only a bad dream."

T.K. suddenly jolted up with his eyes opened wide. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was heavy. After a minute he calmed down and slowly leaned against Matt who was hugging him.

"It's okay T.K. It was only a dream," Matt said reassuringly. "C'mon, we have to leave in a few minutes."

The little boy looked at Matt in confusion. " How come? Where are we going?"

" Just some where. Go on get ready. I'll be downstairs." He was just about to leave when he remembered one more thing to be said. " Mom and dad are really stressed so try not to do anything wrong okay?"

Takeru nodded and was now alone in his brother's room. He got up and walked to his own room where he changed and combed his hair. " Takeru we're leaving," his mother yelled up the stairs.

Hearing this he quickly tied his shoelaces and ran down the stairs. " Okay lets go!" he said happily. Mrs. Ishida smiled wearily at him as they walked out to the car, which made him confused.

Yamato noticed Takeru's bamboozled look and stopped walking so he could catch up. " I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

" No T.K., you didn't. They're under a lot of stress like I said," Matt replied. " Don't worry about it. Pretty soon everything will be back to normal, I promise."

The car ride seemed to last forever when in reality it only took an hour. As they came to the parking lot a man dressed in a black security shirt stopped them. " Passes and ID."

Aieka quickly flashed the four passes and her license at the man. Checking which show they were designated for he pointed to the left. " Section M. Park in one of the front spaces labeled guest and go through the door labeled Maury guest. He will direct you from there."

It wasn't hard finding the parking space. When they parked the car little Takeru looked around amazed at the size of just on building. Then Matt grabbed onto one of his hands. " Don't lag behind," he stated pulling him along.

When they reached the door a man greeted them. He was average height, had wavy, short gray hair and blue eyes. " You must be the Ishidas. I've heard much about you. Please, come this way."

He led the family down a long hallway until they stopped at one door. He then looked down at Takeru and smiled. " Would you be so kind as to stay in this room while we take care of a few things. It will only be an hour."

Takeru looked sadly at his parents and then at Yamato. "You're leaving me?" he asked him.

Matt bent down and placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder. " We won't be long. We'll be back before you know it. Then we can go back home okay?" 

He nodded and then watched as they continued down the hall. Finally Takeru opened the door and walked inside only to frown at the surroundings, nothing. It was a completely empty room except for one cushion chair. He sighed and sat down on the chair, his chin resting in his palms. " Boring…boring boring boring!"

Meanwhile his parents and brother were sitting on a stage flooded with lights and cameras for broadcasting. " I must tell you, not even I know the test results yet, so I'll find out when you do," Maury stated to them. 

Suddenly a man behind one of the cameras began to shout. "We're on live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

" Hello and welcome to the Maury Show. Today's subject is 'Are you the father of my child?' We have with us Aieka, Shingo, and Yamato Ishida. It's a very interesting case indeed. Along with her son Yamato she also has a son named Takeru. If you look up at the screen you can see him. I'd like to assure everyone he can not see or hear what goes on in here."

" Now, Aieka has been married to Shingo now for 6 years and has been Takeru's father. But who should show up but his brother in the middle of Takeru's birthday party and claim to be the father! Now Aieka what do you think about his accusation?"

Aieka had tears forming but forced herself not to cry remembering that she had to be strong. " It's bull. That's all there is to it. I've never even spent a day with him in my life so how the hell is he supposed to be Takeru's father?"

" Well, I'm going to go on and bring him out and then we'll hear the results of the paternity test. Come on out Kenji."

As Kenji walked out most people would have suspected there'd be booing but instead most of the audience was gasping and pointing to the screen. Maury looked at them strangely and continued with the show.

While this was happening Takeru had gotten very bored and had decided to look around a little. There couldn't be much harm in that could there be? Soon he came to a large door. Being the curious one he was he opened it and found himself staring at the side of his parents, brother, uncle, and the man who had made him stay in that boring little room. Not wanting to give himself away he stayed behind the curtain and watched and listened.

" Now," Maury said, " are you ready for the results of your test?"

All four of the people nodded and waited with anticipation as he slowly opened the envelope and read the results. He then looked at all of the people and then the audience. " Kenji, you are the father."

As soon as this was announced Aieka stood up in anger. "How? How the hell is that possible? It's not, it's not," she said breaking down into tears.

" Maury!!!" someone in the audience shouted.

Beginning to get annoyed with this Maury walked over to the person. " What? What is it?"

" The child, he knows," the young man said pointing to where Takeru was standing.

Right when he said this everyone looked at the small boy who looked as though he were in tears. When Kenji noticed him and began to walk towards him Takeru stepped back away again. His mind flooded with thoughts and tears streaming down his face he turned around and ran. 

Pushing his uncle out of the way, Yamato ran after him. " T.K. stop!" he yelled after him. Soon he caught up to him and grabbed his arm making him stop.

" No let go!" T.K. yelled as he desperately tried to get free. "Please let go," he said one last time before breaking down into tears.

Almost on the verge of tears himself Matt pulled T.K. into his arms and held him close and tight. " Why…why is this happening to me? He's not my daddy, he's not!"

Not wanting to say something he'd regret Matt remained silent and just let his brother cry. Neither of them noticed the hidden cameras around that were not focused on them. After a few minutes T.K. sniffled and looked up at his brother. " Do you still love me?" he asked trying to stop crying.

" What?!" his brother asked bewildered.

T.K. looked at the ground sadly. " Now that I'm not your real brother I mean. I'm scared, that you won't love me anymore."

Matt lifted his brother's head so that his eyes looked directly into his. " T.K…no matter what anyone says, you'll always be my little brother, and I will always love you, always. Don't you forget that okay?"

At this T.K. slightly smiled and hugged his brother tightly. " I won't."

On stage the whole thing was being played and half of the audience was in tears or close to it. Even Maury was touched by the two children. Regaining his composure Maury announced the commercial brake. 


End file.
